This project seeks to relate knowledge about modeling and role-playing to the school situation. Specifically, the major aim is to contribute to knowledge about how to train disadvantaged high school students in social and cognitive skills needed for educational, economic, and cultural advancement. Special emphasis is being placed on potential dropouts. Since most of the subjects are not academically oriented and will enter the world of work directly after graduating from or dropping out of high school, a portion of the program under development deals with work attitudes and interpersonal skills needed in work situations. The major dependent variables that will be used in evaluating the modeling and role-playing program include: performance in school, school absenteeism and dropping out, self-evaluations and self-ratings, performance in work situations as judged by job supervisors (the majority of students have part-time jobs), and teacher ratings. The major treatments in the study will be the modeling and role-playing of adaptive behavior. In addition there will be an attention-control group using a Group Discussion format) and an untreated control group. The major goal of the first period of this project was preliminary development of modeling and role-playing materials (scripts) and a format that has face validity and interest-value for the subjects. This has been accomplished. An experiment is currently underway using the treatments described above. Their effects will be evaluated in the coming months.